


Body Heat

by AuroraDefae



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gratuitous Star Trek References, M/M, PTSD, morning after their first time, not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: Steve let out a nervous, short laugh as his breath stuck in his throat before he felt a smile split his face, Tony’s warmth spreading from his lips as they kissed again, filling his whole body until there was no ice left.





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly surprised I don't see this all over the place. I mean obviously, Steve will continue to have ice nightmares.......
> 
> Has this been done before?
> 
> Also, I started the 16th, so three days later...
> 
> [Commission me](http://terrasu.co.vu/post/183455341551/lets-try-this-again-marvel-commissions)

“Already back from your dark-o-thirty morning run?”

 

Tony rolled over, surprised to see Steve still by him, and a clock reading nine. 

  
  


Steve just made a noise in response, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

  
  


“Is this about last night? I can act like it never happened, we can chalk it up to sleep exhaustion or something-” 

 

Tony was not going to forget it, but words counted for something, right? He could act like he hadn't tumbled into bed desperately with his best friend in what felt like a hazy dream. That he hadn't slept with a super soldier. With Steve freaking Adonis Rogers. 

 

“- it was my fault, Steve - Cap - Captain, I'm sorry-”

  
  


Steve snapped back to the bed and he hastily rolled over to kiss Tony, twisting his fingers in his hair as he deepened it. 

 

Tony hummed, pulling Steve on top of him as he relaxed. 

  
  


“Want to talk about it or just keep making out?”

 

Steve smiled, sighing happily. “I just feel warm. I didn't have a nightmare and I have them every-”

  
  


He cut off, realizing what he was saying, looking away.

 

“Far be it for me to ask this, but you have nightmares every night?” 

 

Steve nodded, still not looking at him.

 

“Hey, talk to me, your silence is worrying me.” He grabbed Steve’s face gingerly, moving it to make eye contact.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry, it's okay. Save this conversation for another time?”

 

Steve leaned in to kiss him again before laying back down by him, hiding his face in Tony’s neck. “You’re just- so warm.”

 

“Me? Warm? Do you have any idea how much heat you throw off?”

 

Tony could feel Steve smile again his neck, laughing, and _god_ , Tony loved this man- wait.

 

“Your nightmares, are they of the-”

  
  


Steve went quiet for a moment before nodding.

 

“Ice. When they thawed-  or defrosted me, they had to pump seawater out of me, my lungs. Every night I relive nearly drowning in that- in the cold- in that dark and cold water.” He started shaking, his body curling up as he started crying. 

 

Tony just turned on his side, wrapping himself around Steve, making calming noises into his hair. For a while, it was just the sound of Steve crying as Tony wondered what to do that wouldn’t freak him out after whatever last night had been. 

  
  


“Steve?” 

 

He made a small, defeated noise in response.

 

“You should have told me sooner.”

 

“And asked you to hug me naked because I was convinced I had hypothermia?”

 

“Yes.”  _ He should not have said that _ .

 

Steve went still and quiet. 

 

_ Shit _ . 

 

“Tony, what-” He pulled back to look at him, but Tony just squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Forget I said that.” 

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

“Pretend that you can, I’m just body heat to chase away your nightmares so the world doesn’t have a sleep-deprived Captain America.” He sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees.

  
  


Steve grabbed Tony, dragging him back down, climbing on top of him, making out with him. 

 

“You’re amazing-” he pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips before he could protest. 

 

“You’re beautiful-” Another kiss.

 

“Brilliant-” another kiss- “kind-” Another kiss, Tony grumbling even as he melted. 

  
  


“Not fair, Steve,” Tony spoke around the mouth pressed into his, and Steve rested his forehead on Tony’s, cupping his face. 

 

“Maybe I should start kissing you more.” 

 

“Are you saying I talk too much?”

 

Steve laughed, his face lighting up.

  
  


“But-” Tony felt tears well up in his eyes as his voice got soft. “-you really think that about me?” 

 

“Yes, I do.” 

 

“How?” 

 

“Because- because it’s true.” Steve broke eye contact to trace the scars around the arc reactor. “Because you’re everything.”

  
  


“I think that much sleep made you delusional. Or I’m still dreaming.” 

 

“Should I pinch you?” Steve’s eyes darted to his slyly.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Steve?”

 

“I’m- give me a moment-”

  
  


Tony looked at him for a moment before covering his face. “Please don’t try one of your horrible Star Trek references.”

 

“Chakotay’s consciousness?” Steve tried, uncovering Tony’s face.

 

“Oh god, you’re killing me.”

  
  


“And you’re deflecting.”

 

“Steve-”

 

“I don’t know what last night was to you, but I-” he took a deep breath, flushing. “-I like you. A lot.”

  
  


“Yeah, you can’t be Steve.”

 

“Deflecting.”

 

“Jarvis says SHIELD has files on a shapeshifting race- J, is he an alien?”

  
  


“I’ve had an affirmative and constant lock on him since your mission two weeks ago, and there have been no significant or even slight alterations in his behavior. He’s also passed several medical check-ups in the last few months.”

 

“Are you sure? Captain America just said-”

 

“I firmly believe it is him, sir.”

  
  


“You like me.”

 

“I like you.”

 

Tony covered his face again but Steve could see a blush spreading across it. 

  
  


He knew Tony could probably hear his heart thundering in his chest, and he rested his hands on his thighs so they wouldn’t shake against Tony’s chest. 

 

Steve shouldn’t have opened his mouth, bursting the warm bubble he had woken up in, laying next to Tony. Next to the man he liked-  _ loved _ \- although everyone he thought that of ended up dying and he was afraid to admit it even as it shook in the air.

  
  


“Tony?”

 

“I’ve never had mornings, I don’t know how to process this.”

 

“I shouldn’t have said it anyway.”

 

Tony pulled him down for a lazy kiss, running his hands through Steve’s hair, making him shiver.

  
  


“I- this is hard for me to say, Steve.”

 

Shaking hands cupped Tony’s face, wiping away the tears as Steve looked him in the eyes, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I like you too.” 

 

Steve let out a nervous, short laugh as his breath stuck in his throat before he felt a smile split his face, Tony’s warmth spreading from his lips as they kissed again, filling his whole body until there was no ice left. 

**Author's Note:**

> [I say has this been done before but I should mention the fic that owns my soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304994)


End file.
